Lost in FMA
by Darkmistxxz
Summary: Eliza has suffered a lot. Her mother died, no one can help her and she's having nightmares about her death. The only thing that makes her forget is watching anime. When she passes out and wakes up in a different world, will she finally be happy again? Or will she lose everything? LingXOCXEnvy. Beginning Chapter is short, but the chapters will get longer. Rated T.


Lost in FMA

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own FMA OR FMAB. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Enjoy!

Blood splattered the walls in the living room. Bodies laid on the ground covered in blood and dust. A knife laid on the floor next to a body of a young girl. Her eyes were wide open, dried blood covered the tips of her hair that led to her chest. Her figure was small. Smaller than a normal fourteen year old's. I recognized her. She was me. But how, how could I see myself like this? Am I a ghost? Have I died? I don't remember myself dying I should have felt it. But I didn't. I'm not a heavy sleeper either. How did this happen?

I shot up out of my bed. Yet again another bad dream. These dreams have gone on ever since my mom died. The dreams weren't even related to my mother's death. My dad and my younger sister always tried to comfort me to stop the dreams, but nothing seemed to help. The only time I would forget about the dreams were when I was watching anime. Especially Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

I've watched the Fullmetal Alchemist series since I was five. I fell in love with it right from the start. The characters seemed so real. Everything reminded me of where I lived. My sister wasn't into it as much I was. But once Brotherhood started, she started to like it better. Of course, she didn't feel the same way as I did. She was watching it to forget about mom. It started a month after mom died anyways.

A man stabbed my mom in pure daylight. He did it in an ally though, so no one would see him kill her. The hospital said she was stabbed at least five times by him. He ran away after he killed her, but he was found in a bar in the west side of the city. The bar closed down after that. People said all sorts of criminals hid there. The owner was one himself.

My name's Eliza. I'm fourteen years old and currently a freshman in highschool. I have bright green eyes like my mom. My dad always told me and mom were long-lost twins. I have long, curly, black hair that stops at my chest. I have a small figure, small breasts, small waist, small chest, even small facial features. Boys at school always try to flirt with me for some reason, but I'm not that pretty. Beside's I'm not even popular.

I looked at my clock. 7:45. I guess I should wake up. I took a shower and brushed my black hair into a side pony tail. I wore a white tank top and black skinny jeans. I put on lip gloss and cream-colored eyeshadow. I guess you could say this was my regular look. I usually dress like this because its comfortable.

"Good morning Eliza. I made pancakes for breakfast. Did you sleep well?" My dad asked when I went downstairs. I simply nodded. I wasn't going to tell him about my dream.

My sister was busy watching episode three of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. The episode where the brothers meet Rose and stop Cornello. I thought Cornello looked like a giant thumb. His face at least looked like a thumb.

The show was at the part where Cornello told Cray to get rid of the brothers. I have seen this episode at least five times before, so I knew what was happening pretty quickly.

My favorite characters were Edward and Greed. I have no clue why I like those to two though. Ed was just funny and has anger issues. Greed wanted everything of course,and the line where he said that he wanted to become friends with Al made me laugh. Seriously, homunculi aren't friends with humans. They aren't good friends to begin with. They're like the popular kids who gossip behind your backs and use you. But still, Greed was pretty funny.

I finished my pancake and decided to go read some manga. I sometimes read the books I own and I sometimes read manga online. I decided to read online since there was way more available to me that way. I was in the mood for fantasy since fighting would remind me of my dream, drama was a little crazy right now and I didn't want to read a romance one.

I chose one that seemed interesting, it had something to do with this world up in the sky where human-like creatures lived. I read a couple of chapters before I decided to check my email. Most of it was spam, but there was an email that said nothing on it except a link. I rolled my eyes. It was probably junk. I clicked the link and suddenly my eyes felt hazy.

I tried to blink, but my eyes wouldn't shut. I rubbed them, but they were still hazy. Everything turned black and I collapsed on the floor.

I don't know how long I was out, but the floor felt hard. Like concrete. Was I in the hospital? My eyes fluttered and I saw a dim light. I opened my eyes to see a street light, the light flickering softly from the inside. I looked at the ground and saw I was laying on concrete. Where in the world am I? This place doesn't look anything like home. Is this a dream? No. It's real. I would be able to wake up. I looked at the buildings and notice a big, white, building in the distance. I could see part of a green flag on the building but not much. Wait, a green flag on a white building? Is this really? No. But it has to be...

Central?

A/N: I hoped you like my first chapter of my first story. I'm sorry for its shortness, but I just had to get past this part. I decided to stop here since it seemed like a good place to. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. Review, Favorite and Follow if you like it so far!


End file.
